RWK: Carnival Games
Carnival Games (2017) is a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Royal Wrestling Kingdom. It took place on January 15th, 2017, at the O2 Academy in Newcastle, England. It is the first event under the Carnival Games '''chronology. Six professional wrestling matches were scheduled on the event's card. Including the crowning of the first ever RWK Crown Jewel Champion (now known as the RWK Imperial Championship) and the crowning of the first ever RWK European Champion. In the main event, Archangel defeated Nick and Ryan Vendetta in a ladder match. During the match, Ryan Vendetta had his hands on the Crown Jewel championship, until the lights went out and Odin Anaxagaros appeared in the ring. Odin attacked Vendetta by hitting Vendetta with the curb stomp on the steel steps, resulting in Vendetta being stretchered out of the match. After Vendetta was removed from the match, Archangel would hit Transcending Agony on Nick from the top of the ladder, following this Archangel would climb the ladder and retrieve the championship, becoming the inaugural RWK Crown Jeweled Champion. The event received overall positive reviews from fans and critics alike. Production '''Background Carnival Games is a B level event held by RWK. The official theme song for the event was The Carnival from the Homestuck Soundtrack. Event Preliminary Matches The event opened with a quick run-down of the event's upcoming matches by the RWK broadcast team, James O'Connell and Vincent Baker, in order to hype the crowds watching by livestream for the event. Fireworks were also set off after the event's opening video package to hype the live crowds. In the opening match of the night, Buster Gates faced El Pecador in a qualifying match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Pecador connected with three 'Sinner's Whirlwind's', followed by pinning Gate's for the victory. In the second match of the night, Michael faced Aaron Harrows in a qualifying match for the RWK European Championship. During the match, Harrows hit Michael with Oscar Number Two, followed by pinning him for the victory. Following the second match of the night, the titantron began playing a pre taped video from Odin Anaxagaros, in the video Odin threated Ryan Vendetta. Odin was retaliating after he was pinned by Vendetta the previous month, at RWK: The Grand Coronation I. In the third match of the night, KJ Kidd faced The Bottle Heads ( Ricky Daniels & Al Blizzard) in a two on one handicap match. During the match, KJ Kidd closelined Al Blizzard over the top rope, onto the outside floor after Blizzard missed a splash from the top rope. Kidd followed this by countering Ricky Daniels and locking in the ankle lock, submitting Daniels for the victory. In the fourth match of the night, Victor Sokolova faced Vitor Mata in a singles match. During the match, Sokolova reversed a spear, by stepping out of the way, resulting in Mata hitting the exposed turnbuckle head first, following this Sokolova would hit the Hellblade, followed by pinning Mata for the victory. In the fifth match of the night, El Pecador faced Aaron Harrows in the finals of the RWK European Championship Tournament. During the match, Pecador hit Harrows with the Sinner's Whirlwind, followed by pinning him to become the inaugural RWK European Champion. Main Event In the main event of the night, Ryan Vendetta faced Nick and Archangel in a triple threat ladder match to determine the inaugural RWK Crown Jeweled Champion. During the match, Ryan Vendetta had his hands on the Crown Jewel championship, until the lights went out and Odin Anaxagaros appeared in the ring. Odin attacked Vendetta by hitting Vendetta with the curb stomp on the steel steps, resulting in Vendetta being stretchered out of the match. After Vendetta was removed from the match, Archangel would hit Transcending Agony on Nick from the top of the ladder, following this Archangel would climb the ladder and retrieve the championship, becoming the inaugural RWK Crown Jeweled Champion. Results